moviemorguefandomcom-20200214-history
Resident Evil: Afterlife - Extras
This article lists the details of the minor characters and unnamed extras that die throughout Resident Evil: Afterlife. *During the opening credits, a Japanese girl (portrayed by Mika Nakashima) is standing in the middle of a crowded Tokyo street in the rain. She is supposedly the "patient zero" of the global T-virus outbreak. A Japanese businessman approaches her and she suddenly lunges at the man and starts eating him. *A female zombie prowling a desolated Tokyo is shot dead by an Umbrella sniper. *Toshi - one of the Umbrella snipers surveying the streets - is ambushed off-screen by one of Alice's clones. The sniper he was talking to over the radio is also ambushed by a clone seconds later. *Hotaka - an Umbrella sentry guarding the main gate to Umbrella HQ - suddenly spits up blood as he is killed whilst communicating with Chairman Wesker on a monitor. *A single Alice clone massacres a whole platoon of Umbrella grunts. The first guard is killed with a throwing star, most of the others are decapitated with twin katanas, two more are impaled and two others are shot dead by SMG fire. The last grunt standing is impaled through the head with a broken sword. *A rear guard platoon is bowled over by the first Alice clone's psychic wave attack. *One of the rear guard troops survives the psychic attack and shoots the Alice clone from behind. *A third wave of Umbrella guards are gunned down when three more Alice clones sneak in. *When Wesker orders the base's main entrance to be flooded with nerve gas, his security chief objects. In response, Wesker pulls a Desert Eagle pistol and shoots the man in the head. *Two Alice clones gun down half a group of guards with Uzi fire and blow up the rest with grenades. *The two clones jump down a shaft using grapple lines and shoot dead every guard on the way down, including all the guards in the control centre at the bottom. *One of the two Alice jumpers is shot through the head mid-fall by Wesker. *The other Alice jumper shoots three guards on a catwalk after landing. She then gets shot by Wesker. *As Wesker inspects the body of the clone he shot, his guards on the lower levels are being slaughtered by more clones. *At least nine clones are left as Wesker escapes. After fleeing aboard a V-22 chopper, he activates the base's self-destruct device. All the clones and any remaining Umbrella staff perish as the base and a large portion of Tokyo are engulfed in the purge bomb's implosion. The real Alice, however, is aboard Wesker's chopper. *Three mutated "Plaga zombies" appear in the Citadel prison's shower block. Alice kills two with her Magnum but the third escapes down a burrow, dragging Wendell with it. *As the Plaga undead emerge from the water in the prison's flooded levels, Chris Redfield shoots a few of them and Alice stabs one in the mouth. *Bennett Sinclair escapes from the prison by stealing Alice's plane. He almost crashes trying to take off from the roof, but manages to pull up before colliding into the ground. A line of zombies are caught in the plane's propeller and splattered. *As the survivors watch Bennett fly away, a zombie approaches from behind. Luther quickly turns around and shoots it through the head. *Alice and the other survivors gun down dozens of zombies as the undead pour out onto the prison rooftop. *Alice leaves a bomb on the rooftop before jumping over the edge, using a long electrical cable as a makeshift bungee cord. The undead run straight off the roof after her, falling to their 'deaths'. Those still on the roof are caught in the bomb explosion moments later. *Alice and Luther shoot several zombies to clear Alice a path to the prison shower block. After emptying her SMG's, Alice wields two one-handed shotguns loaded with coins and blasts several more zombies with them. *After boarding the ''Arcadia, ''Alice and the Redfields release all of the survivors sealed in test cylinders. Two cylinders are filled with blood but no bodies. *When Alice meets Wesker on the ''Arcadia, ''he reveals that he started eating his crew in order to manage the T-virus infecting his body. *Alice kills one of Wesker's mutant guard dogs with her coin-loaded shotgun. *After shattering a glass screen with her shotgun, Alice kicks a large piece of glass toward the second Plaga dog, passing between the halves of its split-open head and cutting into its front portion. *At the very end, Luther emerges from a storm drain alive and well, shooting two Plaga zombies that run after him. Category:Resident Evil (franchise) Category:Resident Evil: Afterlife Category:Extras